1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a door construction of a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a hatchback door of the vehicle, which is upwardly and downwardly swingable relative to the vehicle body to open and close a door opening formed in the vehicle body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some modernized motor vehicles are equipped with a frameless hatchback door of glass for the purpose of improving the rear visibility taken through the door from the vehicle cabin and reducing the production cost of the vehicle. Usually, for reinforcing the glass door, it is equipped with an elongate "rigid" strip, made of metal, which extends along the lower edge portion of the door. This construction, however, induces a problem in that when closing the door, the operator may get hurt on his fingers by putting them between the rigid strip on the door and an edge of the door opening formed in the vehicle body.